6.1 Summary/Abstract A key challenge in managing a BTRR like the CIBC is to maintain suitable attention on all the various research projects that depend on the resources of the Center for their progress. The Driving Biomedical Projects (DBPs) provide an initial impetus and ongoing guidance that gives focus for the allocation of limited resources within any BTRR. The collaborations and service projects also demand attention and both spread the impact of the Center as well as provide feedback on the effectiveness of the software that we develop and disseminate. However, without some overarching organization, the growth in projects can lead to over-stretching of the Center's staff and support resources, leading to diminished impact and frustration for both the Center staff and the research partners. With the recent growth in interest for our CIBC software, there is also a challenge to create a path toward effective growth in the number of projects, Driving Biomedical Projects, collaborations, and service projects that we can support. At the same time, we wish to create an organization that would underscore the relationship of our scienti?c partners with the core research goals described in the TR&Ds. To address this need for a cohesive organization of center interactions, we propose to structure our research and collaborations around the following ?Biomedical Research Clusters:? Microscopy and Small Scale Imaging, Biomechanics and Blood Flow, Neuromodulation and Brain Source Localization, and Cardiac Arrhythmias and Ischemia. The cornerstones of this structure are formed by the Driving Biomedical Projects, which we propose to group in these clusters based on common biomedical science goals and then effectively support by a set of collaborations and service projects that will ?t within this same structure. Because the Biomedical Research Clusters are driven by biomedical scienti?c goals of both our collaborative partners and the researchers within the Center, they will provide a synergistic and very natural framework for the Center activities. Establishing and organizing Center activities around these four Biomedical Research Clusters will allow us to create and exploit common solutions and explore synergy across and within classical domains over a wide range of scales and biomedical topics. The resulting ef?ciency will allow us to make optimal use of all levels of research partners and provide a context for the demonstration, integration, and re?nement of Center technologies.